The Half-Fangs Sister
by JE Boswell
Summary: When Evangeline Noble arrives at Garside, will she side with Vlad and his peaceful coexistence, or will she shake things up a little? (Young Dracula belongs to the BBC)
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and harsh winds whipped and weaved through the forest. Leaves rustled and branches shook, trembling and bowing down before the gales as if to worship them. The lonely traveller made her way, steadily, through the woods, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes glowed bright under her hood scanning each tree and branch and flower. A lone wolf howled strong and deep in the distance. Woodland creatures scurried before the traveller's feet, chasing one another and communicating in tiny squeaks. The wind never bothered her. It seemed to swirl around her and keep her balanced, instead of knocking her off her feet. In small, flurried bursts the air nudged her forward, edging her closer and closer to her desired destination. Overhead, the stars shone in full bloom, though the tall, overhanging tree branches blocked the wanderers view. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, the chill beginning to reach her bones. Eventually, she reached the end of the forest and stopped for a moment, to gaze at the silhouetted building just a few minutes away from her. Some of the attic windows shone bright yellow in the flickering candlelight. She smiled, hoping somebody would be there to greet her, and began to walk once again.

Vlad sat alone in the dining room, his feet propped up against the opposite chair. He could hear the howling winds outside battering the windows but inside it was quiet, just how he liked it. The day had settled and was now sleeping, night beginning to bloom. He straightened the newspaper and his spirits dropped as he read the small front page article.

_Reports are beginning to gather of the whereabouts of the worlds most wanted vampires, Malik Hellfire Vaccaria Dracula and Erin Noble. The pair seems to have been touring Europe and our reporters have evidence that the exclusive pair are currently in Rome, Italy. A photograph was taken at eleven o clock last night of the couple kidnapping a few juicy looking tourists and then, a mere half an hour later, leaving the city. _

Vlad's eyes scanned the photo of Malik and Erin. There was no denying it, it was definitely them. He heaved a sigh and lowered the paper, as Ingrid stepped silently into the room. She stood behind her brother and quickly read the headline.

"Are you still checking up on her?" she asked, rolling her eyes and yanking the chair opposite him, so his feet fell to the floor with a thud. She seated herself gracefully and watched him.

"Of course I'm not," Vlad snapped defensively. He fidgeted and settled himself down, refusing to let Ingrid see his discomfort.

Ingrid wasn't convinced at all. She'd lived with Vlad long enough to know when he was lying and right now, it was plainly written all over his face. "You only ever read the paper to check up on her and see where she is."

"I do not."

"So what were you looking at then? The tens of thousands of adverts slayer repellent? I didn't think that was your forte, Vlad," Ingrid laughed heartily and smirked.

He let out an irritated breath. "So what if I was checking up on Erin? They're both refusing to adhere to the no biting rule and it's my job to make sure that it's obeyed."

"I really think it's time that you let her go," Ingrid said, softer, seeing her little brother was still pining after the half-fang he'd created. She'd never admit it but she felt sympathetic when she saw the spark in his eyes go at the mention of her name or Malik's for that matter. When Will had been slain, it had taken her a while to accept it and still, she felt guilty that she had been the one who had turned him and led him along the path of a vampire life. She often thought of what life would have been like if she'd let him remain as a breather. Would he still be alive now? She 'd never know and that hurt her a great deal. She knew Erin hadn't been slain, but she may well have been because in Vlad's mind, she was gone for good.

He didn't reply. He seemed to be sulking so Ingrid gave him no further advice. She picked up a large book off the table and left Vlad alone once more. He glanced down at Erin's face, smirking at him from the sheet of paper. He turned it over and put his head in his hands, guilt and frustration filling his head.

Come nine o clock the usual vampires from the area gathered in the blood bank, searching for their nights drink. Laughter and chatter filled the room as groups sat at tables, enjoying each others company. Vlad helped out behind the bar, more than happy to chat with those he was leading. A stranger in a cloak entered and lowered her hood, gazing around at the many tables and the occupants. Vlad's heart sunk for a moment. He'd thought the stranger was Erin, but upon closer inspection he realised that she wasn't, though the resemblance was uncanny. She had the same striking blonde hair, only hers was long and curled, flowing neatly down her back. Her eyes shone blue in the light as she glanced around. Her eyes finally found the bar and she daintily made her way over, smiling politely at Vlad.

"How can I help?" he said after a beat of rudely staring at her.

"I'm here to see the Chosen One. Is he here?" she asked, her voice gentle and just as sweet as her smile.

He nodded. "He is."

"May I speak to him? It is urgent." When she looked Vlad in the eyes, with such kindness, he felt as if he was looking at the old Erin again.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to ask the question as calmly as he could.

The girls smile widened and she remained patient. "My name is Evangeline Noble and I wish to speak to the Chosen One."


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad told Evangeline that he was the Chosen One and led her to the dining room so that they could speak privately. He watched her closely as she removed her cloak and sat down.

"Who are you?" he asked again, though not enough had been answered the first time and questions were beginning to flood his mind, demanding answers. They all seemed to merge together in their hurry to be heard.

"Evangeline Noble, though most people just call me Evie," she answered with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

Evie glanced at the floor but when she looked back up, she spoke quietly. "I believe that my sister was here. I've seen the posters and read the newspaper articles about her. I couldn't believe it at first. My big sister a vampire." She looked up at him, sadness and sorrow in her bright eyes. "I attempted to look for her but my tries failed. I was about to give up when I met a man in France who told me that she had resided with the chosen one before she left, so I came looking for you in hope that you could give me the answers I'm searching for. Is it true? Did you know her?"

Vlad nodded weakly. "Yes, I knew her. I knew her quite well."

"And Ryan? Did you ever meet him? What happened?" The questions spurted from her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was saying, but she'd searched for so long with very little result, and the need for knowledge of her siblings was beginning to make her anxious.

"Ryan was bitten about a year ago and Erin came here looking for a cure," he explained, being careful of what he said. He didn't know whether he could trust her or not. "She never found a cure for him because there is none. Once you're bitten, that's it. You're one of us. There was an accident six months ago and Ryan was slain. Complicated things happened and Erin was on the verge of death. I acted hastily, biting her. After that she hated me. She's not here anymore as you can probably see. She ran off to Paris with my brother and the last I heard they were in Rome."

Evie gave Vlad a sympathetic smile. "If anyone didn't want to be vampire, it was Erin."

"I know," he replied, looking to the ground and trying his best not to let his downcast mood show too much. "I couldn't lose her."

"Were you close to her?"

The corner of his mouth twitched at the good memories he had of her. "She was my girlfriend for a while."

Evie gave a small "oh" and then the room went quiet.

"Anyway, I can sense you're a vampire. It could be stasis spray. It is completely understandable being this close to vampires."

"It's not stasis spray," she replied, almost inaudibly.

Vlad saw the slight discomfort in her but had to ask. "What happened?"

_Three years earlier..._

Ryan, Erin and Evie pelted down the street of shops, searching for the figure they were chasing. They had been after the elusive Count Van Harenblood for months now and all without success. Finally, on that cold, wet night he'd slipped up and they had his location.

"We need to split up," Ryan said when they stopped running, his hands on knees as he caught his breath.

Erin nodded in agreement. "I'll go right, Ryan, you go left and Evie, you forwards. Stay safe, both of you. I don't fancy having to tell Mum and Dad that one of you got murdered."

After promising to be careful, the three split up. Evie stood up as tall as she could and made her way down the road, her stake tight in her grasp. She felt a gust of wind push her forward, and a figure appeared on the roof of a shop. She knew she should shout for the others but she chose against it. She was a slayer now and she didn't need help. She pursued him to an alleyway, staying as quiet as a mouse. Count Van Harenblood sensed her approaching and turned on his heels, a wicked smile painted on his face.

"Oh, dear, little slayer, you shouldn't be here all on your own," he said, patronisingly. "You could get hurt."

Evie stayed silent. She remembered her training. "_Strike fast and hard_," her father had told her. "_Vampires are quick but we can be quicker. Never let them have the upper hand._" The stake trembled in her hand and Van Harenblood saw.

"Now what are you doing with that? Does your school not teach you to be careful with sharp objects?" Van Harenblood neared her, and she backed away slowly, past rusting bins and bin bags, full to bursting point. He launched himself at her, quicker than she'd anticipated and pinned her to the wall, her stake falling to the ground. She struggled in his grasp, trying to move him but he wouldn't budge.

"Goodnight, little one," he whispered before his fangs disappeared into her neck. She knew she shouldn't scream, that would be giving him the satisfaction, but the agonising pain became unbearable. Shrieks left her mouth and pierced the air. As one last act of desperation, she took the spare stake from her belt and plunged it into his heart. He staggered backwards immediately, letting go of the grasp he had on her and exploded into a pile of ash. Evie fell to the floor, venom rushing through her veins. She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she willed the venom out. She heard Ryan and Erin calling her name but she ignored them. Instead she stumbled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction.

Vlad listened in complete silence as Evie told him of the night she was bitten.

"I transformed eventually," she said, sadly. "I went a little blood crazy for a while but getting chased by slayers every night begins to take it's toll and I calmed down a little. I knew I had to do something to control myself. I met a lovely couple and their son in France. They told me of the academy that he went to and that I should go there, to learn how to control my blood lust. I travelled to Romania and attended the international vampire academy in the Carpathian Mountains. They were very nice and welcoming and helped me to control my thirst."

"Why did you run away from your family?" Vlad asked.

Evie chuckled. "Why did I run away from my slayer family when I was becoming a vampire?"

He understood completely and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I let them believe I was dead because I couldn't face them. They found blood, but no body."

"Erin and Ryan never said they had a younger sister," he said, knowing that he would have remembered something like that.

"They wouldn't," Evie replied. "They both liked to keep people on a need to know basis, even those close to them."

Vlad looked away from her, feeling guilty and ashamed. "I'm sorry for what happened to them."

"You shouldn't be," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Erin didn't see it like that. I regret what I did to her but I couldn't let her go. If she'd have died, I would have lost her. I bit her and now she hates me and she's gone forever."

"I hope you understand that I have to find her, Vlad," Evie said, softly. "I need to see her."

Vlad shook his head. "You can't. Erin could turn nasty and hurt you."

"She's my sister." Her eyes were full of understanding but they pleaded with him to help her. "I believe you have a sister. If it was you in my position would you just desert her?"

He sighed knowing that she was right. How could he deny Evie her family? "Maybe we can compromise. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want and we'll contact Erin and tell her that you're here."

Evie considered his offer and then nodded. "All right, I'll stay for a while but if Erin refuses to come here, then I will go to her."

Vlad held out his hand and Evie shook it, a bright smile reappearing on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad excused himself politely from the room and left Evie with Wolfie, who was to show her to her room. Once in the lobby, where it was relatively peaceful, he sat down and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He concentrated and focused solely on finding Erin. When he finally found her, he spoke before she had a chance too. He wasn't in the mood for any of her remarks and wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

"_Your sister is at Garside. She wishes to speak to you_," he told her plainly.

Erin took a time to reply and when she did it was thick with disgust and hatred. "_What kind of sick joke is this, Vlad? My sister... my little sister died. Now, I don't know how you found out about her, but if you say another word I will hunt you down and make you wish you'd never mentioned it._"

"_I know about Evie because she's here."_ Vlad listened to the buzz of silence. He knew Erin wouldn't be likely to consider anything, especially coming form him, but Evie was a poor little girl who'd gone in search of her family only to discover horrible things had happened to them, and he felt obliged to help her with anything she requested.

"_I don't believe you,"_ Erin was trying to sound calm but the wavering in her voice gave her away straight away.

Before anyone could say anymore another voice joined the conversation.

"_Hello, Erin_," Evie chirped, sweet as ever.

Vlad opened his eyes and saw Evie sat opposite him, her own eyes closed gently. A delicate smile was painted on her lips.

"_Evie. This isn't some cruel trick is it? Is that you? I mean is it really you?"_

The younger girl giggled. "_Of course it's me, silly. Who else would it be? I'm at Garside and I'd love to see you."_

"_Definitely_," Erin replied instantly. Any sign that she'd been furious moments ago had faded and she actually sounded content. "_But where?"_

Vlad closed his eyes once more. "_The safest place for both of you would be here at Garside._"

"_Shut up_," Erin spat back. "_Evie can decide where and when, not you."_

"_Vlad is right, Erin. It's safe here and you'd be looked after, just like I am_."

Erin went silent and for a second and Evie feared she would refuse, and that would be that, all until she replied with, "_When were you thinking of?"_

"_Tomorrow night, if you can make it by then_."

"_Fine,_ _but any funny business, Vlad, and I won't hesitate to kill you. Understood?"_

"_I hope you know it's the same for you_," Vlad answered, a small smirk playing on his lips, though he rid himself of it before Evie opened her eyes again. She didn't need to know too much.

The following night, Evie awaited her sister's arrival in the courtyard. The moon hung low and full in the sky, the stars shining brightly around it. Vlad stood in the alcove watching the small girl stand extremely still, anticipating the visitors. Two graceful swooping sounds rang through the air and where there was one in the courtyard, now there were three. The tallest nodded to Evie and made his way over to Vlad, confidence ringing out with every step he took.

Evie stood completely still for a moment, not completely believing what she was seeing. She had been preparing herself for a monster. Vlad had been subtle in his story-telling but she was a great reader of people. She knew he thought of Erin as a creature and that had made her feel uneasy, but Evie saw the Erin she had left all those years ago, not a three headed beast from scary tales.

"Evie," Erin breathed before hugging her sibling tightly. She stood back, teary eyed, and rested her hands on the top of her shoulders. "Little Evie. Well, you're not so little anymore, you've grown so much."

Evie chuckled and nodded, unsure at first of what to say. She settled with, "I think I should explain everything."

"Yes, you'd better," Erin replied with a weak laugh.

Vlad watched the scene, his arms crossed over his chest defensively.

"It's touching, isn't it," Malik said, mimicking his half-brother, knowing it would irritate him. "Family reunited at last. It's sort of like a story I know of."

He ignored the comment and turned to face him, his face stern and sincere. "If you try anything funny, I shall ash you. No second chances."

Malik stood up tall and saluted, as if he was a soldier. Vlad didn't seem amused at all and sighed, taking his leave.

Inside the blood bank, the sisters sat down at a table, glasses in hand and many stories waiting to be told.

"It tastes better straight from the vein," Erin commented, swilling the contents and watching the blood swirl, before sipping.

"I agree," Evie whispered, making sure nobody heard her. "But those days are far behind me now."

"What happened after you'd run away? Ryan and I found Van Harenblood's ashes but you were nowhere to be found."

Evie put down her glass and glanced down at the table, feeling somewhat ashamed of her actions that night. "I couldn't go back to you and Ryan. My heart was telling me that I should tell you both, but my head told me you were slayers, you'd just run a stake through my heart. I was petrified and alone. I went completely blood crazy after I changed and I'd bite any breather I could get my hands on. I travelled away from England to France, and from there I went to Romania. There's an academy in the Carpathian Mountains and there I learned to control myself."

"What brought you back to 'sunny' England?" Erin asked.

"You. I saw your face on all of the wanted posters and read the newspaper articles about you and Malik. You're wanted for all sorts of crimes and at first I didn't believe it was you." Evie sipped nervously at the blood, glancing around at the other vampires in the bank.

"I must admit, it is annoying. The press don't understand the concept of privacy and when the most wanted couple are spotted, they can't help but pry." Erin laughed and relaxed in her seat, as if this was all just a game to her.

Evie gave her sister a worried look, not finding her statement the slightest bit amusing.

"Did you hear about Ryan?"

She nodded and fought back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I know he was bitten and slain. That's all."

Erin saw her sister's discomfort and leaned across the table, beginning her story.

From behind the counter Ingrid watched the pair, and eyed Malik happily chatting away to a group of vampires in the corner of the room.

"What's Erin and scum of the Earth doing here?" she asked Vlad, who was seated at the bar, watching the sisters intently. "And who is the small blonde one speaking to Erin?"

"That's Erin and Ryan's younger sister," Vlad answered.

Ingrid's eyebrows narrowed. "I didn't know they had a younger sister."

"Neither did I until yesterday." Vlad, feeling agitated and not wanting to speak too much of it, jumped down from the bar seat and walked away.

"You can come and stay with Malik and me," Erin told Evie. "If you want to, of course. We could go back to Rome, or Paris. We could go anywhere you like." Erin gave her an apprehensive smile.

Evie found the proposition very tempting, after all she'd not seen her sister in years but in the end she went with what her head was telling her, over her heart. "Erin, you know I'd love to go travelling with you and Malik but I feel that my place is here. Vlad has offered to let me stay here for a while."

Erin looked as if she'd rather be staked than hear that, but she kept her opinions under lock-and-key for now.

"If I learned anything from Romania, it's that it's far safer to live in peace than evoke a war. It's not the medieval era anymore, where the only way to get blood is to bite. Blood banks and peace are the way forward."

"Have you spoken to Vlad much?" Erin questioned, throwing the boy in question an irritated glance before looking back at her sister, fury showing in her eyes.

"A little, but that's not the point. How long is it going to be before I pick up a paper and read that you've been slain?"

"I'm not going to give up biting, if that's what you're saying, Evie. We're vampires. It's what we do." Erin stood and looked down at her, though her eyes were gentle now, and not stern. "I should be going."

Evie got out of her seat, sorrow filling her dead heart. She felt like she'd said too much. "You will visit thought, won't you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I will," Erin said, hugging Evie again. "And think about my proposition. You know how to contact me if you change your mind. I'll be back here quicker that you can blink your eyes."

Evie nodded and watched Erin leave. Malik gave Vlad one last salute and vanished.

Vlad followed the pair to the schools lobby, quickly and quietly. He clicked his fingers and front door became locked. Erin and Malik glanced at each other, confusion written all over their faces. Vlad descended the stairs with a satisfied smirk and sighed pitifully. "You didn't think I'd just let you leave did you? You are, at the end of the day, the worlds most wanted couple. I wouldn't be doing my job if I just let you go."

Two vampires grabbed the pair and sprayed them fast. They fell to the floor, their eyes closing slowly, and Vlad nodded at them to take the couple away.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie explored the attics as much as she could. She always liked places that held a lot of history, and this place looked like it belonged in a museum. She entered the dining room after her explorations and found Vlad sat scribbling on loose bits of paper, one hand rubbing his temple in thought.

"Just the person I was looking for," she chirped, almost skipping into the room and seating herself beside him. "You're not busy are you?"

The chosen one shook his head and put his pen down.

Evie took out a box she'd been hiding behind her back and placed it on the table carefully. "I found this box of pictures in the spare room," she explained, opening it and took out a few photos.

Vlad felt uneasy. He knew exactly who these had belonged to but he persisted for Evie's sake. "The spare room was Erin's when she stayed here," he told her. "They must have been hers." He picked up a few and flicked through them. Erin's smiling face and rosy cheeks brought back painful memories and guilt hit him like a ton of bricks all over again.

"That's Bertrand De Fortunessa, right?" Evie asked when he'd gotten to a photo of his old tutor.

Vlad gave her a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

Evie smiled her usual sweet smile and said, "He was the man I met in France. There was him, his wife, Olivia and his son, Xander. They were the ones who told me about the academy that Xander went to and suggested I try it out."

"Bertrand had a son?"

The girl nodded, blissfully unaware of Vlad's discomfort. "He's in the year above me but we're good friends. He looks out for me and I look out for him, especially since the new laws have been introduced. Things can get quiet...messy at times. Some don't adhere to the schools control policies and they've gotten worse since the school replaced the blood supply with soy."

"I bet it has," Vlad muttered, picturing the scene. It was no place for a girl like Evie but she didn't seemed phased by it at all. When Vlad had put his policies into place he didn't think of the vampire schools or the ones who were more than addicted to biting. He was thinking more of the breathers than his own people and that made him blind to the trouble.

"It's good though, learning about the new laws and embracing the changes," she said.

"Times and people have to change. It's the way of the world and it had to happen one day."

"Well, I'm glad some people are on my side," he chuckled anxiously.

Evie smiled again in assurance to his worries. "Where is Bertrand now?"

Vlad sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "He died." He remembered that night so vividly that it was as if it had happened just yesterday. The joy on Bertrand's face as he entered the room and the sheer shock on Erin's face when Vlad plunged the stake into his heart and watched the man burst into ashes. "A rogue slayer got him in the end," he lied, watching Evie's little features become sad. "The slayer knew that Bertrand was my right hand man and decided to get rid of him."

"What happened to the slayer?" she asked.

"I mind-wiped him." Vlad didn't know whether Evie believed him or not. He couldn't tell her what had really happened. For one, he couldn't admit it, and two, he was still unsure on Evie's intents. She seemed sweet enough, but so had Erin before he'd bitten her. Vampire venom did nasty things to sweet people.

At lunch the family all dined together. They made small conversation as Renfield served them the 'delights' he'd spent all evening cooking up.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Ingrid asked Evie, relaxing in her chair and sipping on a glass of blood. The food in front of her went untouched.

"I plan on going back to Romania," Evie replied, after swallowing a bite of the food and trying her best not to cringe at the taste and texture. "There isn't much left for me here."

"You should stay here," Wolfie suggested, raising his head from the plate that he was gobbling from. "I like you. You're not mean."

Vlad noticed the girl glance at him before looking down at the table. "That really isn't a good idea, Wolfie. Evie has built up a reputation of not drinking blood and well, this place is a blood bank. I'd hate to see all of her hard work go down the drain."

"He's right," she added, "and I must get back to Romania and my studies. I have exams in a few months time." A sudden overwhelming sound of ringing ran in her ears. Vlad began speaking of council matters but Evie didn't hear any of it. She heard a voice flutter in from somewhere, but judging by the Dracula's chatting away to one another, they couldn't hear it.

"_Help us!" _a voice begged. Evie looked around the room and saw nobody hiding anywhere. If she wasn't mistaken the voice sounded like Erin.

"_Evie, help us!"_

"_What's wrong?" _Evie asked in reply. "_Erin?" _

"_Malik and I are trapped in the cellar," _her sister answered sounding distressed.

"_I'll come and get you-"_

"_No! Vlad's put this diamond thing on the cabinet. It'll shoot any vampire who enters and isn't a Dracula." _

Evie eyed the boy say at the head of the table, chuckling and drinking deep. _"I'll think of something,"_ she promised. She shuffled in her seat, awkwardly, and joined in with the conversation the family were having, refusing to let them see her panic.

After dinner Evie thought for hours, thinking of a way to free her sister and Malik. In the end, out of desperation, she found Vlad, and hoped he was as merciful as people said he was.

"I know what you've done," she said, entering the study and finding Vlad in there on his own. When he didn't reply she continued. "I know you've kidnapped Malik and Erin. I don't know what you're planning to do with them but please, just let them go." She neared him carefully, her eyes brimming with tears, though she fought them back. "They'll obey you and they won't bite anybody else. Just let them go. I'm begging you, Vlad."

Vlad couldn't help but laugh. "Evie, don't be so naïve. If I let them go free they will go straight back to Paris or Italy and they will bite more and more innocent people."

Evie gazed at the floor. "What are you going to do with them?" she found herself asking, though in all honesty, she didn't want to know the answer.

"Malik and Erin will be put on trial. You may attend if you wish, before you leave." Vlad glanced at Evie trying to work out what she was thinking. She reminded him of a frightened little animal; one wrong step and she'd flee. He admitted to himself that laughing at her for being so naïve was cruel but he'd made his mind up about Erin and Malik and no amount of pleading from anybody was about to change that.

Evie's expression became one of fury and for a moment Vlad was sure she was going to hit him. Luckily for him, she didn't.

"What sort of monster are you?" she said, rage in her usually sweet voice. "You're asking me to sit there whiles you sentence my sister and your brother to execution? What on Earth goes on in that head of yours?" Evie backed away, shaking.

"That might not happen," Vlad told her calmly, seeing the anger in her face. "Not if all of the council don't agree to it."

He could see the thought circling her mind and finally, after minutes of thought, she nodded her head. "I'll go, but I'm not promising I won't cause a fuss when you sentence them to execution."


	5. Chapter 5

On the night of the trial the entire council gathered in Garside's little assembly hall, waiting for the trial to be called into session. They chatted quietly amongst themselves. When Evie saw Erin she rushed to her sister and flung her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I couldn't think… I just…"

When Erin drew back she didn't appear angry or disappointed. Surprisingly, she put on a brave smile. "I will be fine," she assured her little sister. "It's all going to be fine."

Evie wanted to believe her with all her heart, but logically she knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it one bit. Malik and Erin were led away and Vlad approached her.

"Go and sit down, Evie," he said sternly, glaring down at her.

She turned on him, hoping to show him that she was enraged with the whole ordeal. "Don't you dare order me around like I'm one of your ferals," she hissed. She scanned his face for any morsel of remorse but she found none. She sat down, fury filling her to the brim.

The trial started shortly after and the more it went on, the more apparent it became to Evie that Malik and Erin were fighting a lost cause. All of the council members looked as if the would jump over the railings and slay the pair right there and then if they had their way, all apart from Ingrid. She sat very still, observing and listening, but something in her face told Evie that she disapproved completely of the entire situation. Once everybody had said their piece the council and Vlad left the assembly hall, and when they returned half an hour later, many were wearing smirks. Evie suddenly felt dizzy. Vlad stood on the podium and read from the paper in front of him. "Erin Noble and Malik Hellfire Vaccaria Dracula, I, Vladimir Dracula, Chosen One and Grand High Vampire, sentence you to execution. You will be brought before the council tomorrow at dawn where you shall perish before them for your crimes."

"This is wrong!" Evie yelled, her voice filling the room. She getting out of her seat, hands shaking as she held onto the railing. "This whole system is wrong! So, they bit a few people. I'm certain that most sat in this room has. I have. What are you going to do? Sentence me to perish too?" She felt her voice break as she tried her best not to sob.

"Don't tempt me," Vlad shouted, fangs bared and eyes glowing a deadly red.

Evie looked at her sister, desperate to change the situation as quickly as she could manage. "You'll stop biting," she said. "Please say you'll stop. Please, you have to."

"No, Evie," Erin said, completely calm and shaking her head sadly. "If I am to be slain, then so be it. I won't give up biting just because of him." She pointed accusingly at Vlad.

Tears ran down Evie's face as Malik and Erin were taken from the court room. She went to run after them and fight the vampires leading them away but she felt a hand on her wrist and was being dragged to one side. When she looked up she saw Ingrid, holding a tissue out for her. She took it, gratefully, and wiped her eyes.

"I know this won't help you, but I voted against excecuting them," Ingrid told her. "Unfortunately, once my baby brother gets an idea in his head, nobody can rid him of it, not even his family." She sighed seeming annoyed. "Just don't do anything stupid or he'll execute you next."

When Evie got back to her room, she refused to let herself cry any more. She had to think and think fast if she was to save her sister. She had mere hours before her and Malik were to crumble and she refused to let it happen. _Think, you stupid girl, think, _she told herself in desperation. She closed her eyes willing an idea to form. There was something she could do but Ingrid's words rang loud in her head. "_Don't do anything stupid," _she'd told her. "_Or he'll execute you next." _The more Evie thought on it, the more she realised she had nothing left to lose. Her parents were gone, Ryan had perished and soon the same fate would befall Erin. "I have nothing to lose," she muttered, opening her eyes. She left her room, determined to stay strong in front of the Draculas, and heard voices coming from the lobby. She peered through the crack between the door and the doorframe and watched Vlad place a key in the top drawer of the desk.

"That's them locked back where they should be," he said to himself cheerily as he left the room with almost a spring in his step. Evie peeked around the door to check nobody else was in there and once the coast was clear, she slid into the room and retrieved the key but not without difficulty. The drawer had been locked also but Evie was able to prize it open and lift it out. She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote as quickly as she could, leaving no stone unturned. She checked that nobody was watching her and closed her palm around the objects, closing her eyes. After a few words in the Romanian tongue, the note and the key were gone. Dark magic was illegal; of course, it had been for hundred of years, but the academy still taught it in secret and she'd been lucky enough to be chosen for the course. It was their belief that dark magic would become extinct and the academy did what it could to ensure that didn't happen. "_Dark situations require dark magic," _her enchantments tutor had told her, and she couldn't think of anything darker than the situation she was in right now.

In the cellar, Erin and Malik sat in the cage completely silent. They both felt drained but they put on brave face. There was a buzzing and something dropped into the cell, seemingly out of thin air. Erin picked up the objects and smiled.  
"What is it?" Malik asked.

Erin handed him the note and read: _Don't go until three. Make cage look like broken from inside. When leaving, leave cage door open and put key by bins outside. Destroy note after reading. Good luck. Lots of love, E. _Malik let out a laugh. "How did she do that?" He suddenly stopped and said, "Wait, how do we know this isn't Vlad?"

Erin pointed to the little symbol in the corner. "It's the Noble family crest that Ryan, Evie and I made up when we were younger. We'd write it on everything could get out hands on. There are now only two people who know of that, and Vlad isn't one of them." She took the note back and seconds later it was ashes on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Squeak! Squeak! _Wolfie bit deeply into his chew toy, shaking it in his mouth as he dribbled on the floor with each playful shake. _Squeak! _When he dropped it, he giggled, and picked it up again in his mouth. Vlad stood at the back of the living room nervously watching the boy play happily. The door creaked open and Evie entered, closing the door gently behind her.

"May I speak with you?" she asked timidly. She eyed Wolfie in the corner of the room and added, "Alone."

Vlad nodded at Wolfie and the boy looked from his brother to Evie, taking the hint.

"Do you still love Erin?" Evie questioned once the door was shut and Wolfie was gone.

"If you think you can talk me out of the sentence then you are sorely mistaken," Vlad replied giving her an annoyed glance.

"You always assume don't you." The girl gave him a piercing look, the fury in her obvious from the glint in her icy blue eyes. "I'm not here to talk you out of anything. I came here to tell you that I know why you did it."

Vlad's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and the air suddenly went cold.

Evie felt the anger rise in her again but she suppressed it, remaining as calm as she could. "I realise that what Malik and Erin have been doing is wrong," she said, looking into his eyes sincerely as she spoke. "They shouldn't be biting people. They should be obeying the law like everybody else."

Vlad searched the girl for signs of manipulation but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Evie, but the majority of the council voted for the execution so whatever I may have said would have been outvoted."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to shout and yell and hit him for what he'd put her through but she simply nodded and said, "I understand. I won't ask what you voted."

"If there's anything I can do-"

"I'll ask. Would you mind if I stayed in here for a while? I doubt the others would want me around and I don't want to be on my own." She put her hands behind her back and shifted awkwardly.

Vlad nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Of course you can."

He turned away for a moment to pick up some books and Evie allowed herself a smirk.

Jonathan Van Helsing made his way up the stairs to the attic, balancing files on his hip and waited for Vlad. The vampire arrived minutes later and greeted him warmly.

"Jonno, I'd like you to meet Evangeline Noble," Vlad said gesturing to the young girl stood beside him. "It seems Erin and Ryan had a little sister."

"Most people call me Evie," she said with a tiny smile but Jonno could see the pain in it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Evie." He shook her hand gently. "I'm Jonno." He turned to Vlad and held up the pile of files and paper. "There's quite a bit to do so I thought we could get started now. I know there are a few hours before the…" He glanced at Evie and decided not to say the word. "The… thing but it will take us a while to get through all of this."

Vlad nodded and led Jonno away. Evie suddenly panicked. If she wasn't with Vlad at the time Erin and Malik were discovered missing, she'd be caught for sure and she'd the next one facing death by dawn. She decided her next best bet was Ingrid. She found her in the living room trying to prize the tattered teddy from her half-brother's grasp.

"It's ruined, Wolfie," Ingrid reasoned. "We'll… get you a new one."

"I don't want a new one," Wolfie cried. "I want teddy. You can't take him. I won't let you!"

"What's wrong?" Evie asked sitting down on the sofa. Wolfie snapped at Ingrid's hand she pulled it back, giving him a scowl.

"Teddy's broken," Wolfie said sadly. "Ingrid's trying to put him in the bin." He growled at his sister defensively, clutching onto the teddy bear tightly.

"May I?" Evie asked holding out her hand tentatively, showing him that she had no intention of harming the teddy.

The boy handed her to toy, tears in his eyes. "Is he dead?"

Evie looked over the teddy. The stitching on one hip had completely blown and stuffing poured out. He was also missing an eye and half an ear. "I could stitch him back together," she said after her inspection. "He'd only need a few patches here and there and a new eye."

Wolfie's eyes twinkled in delight and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed. He looked at Ingrid and stuck his tongue out.

"See," he said, "Teddy's not going anywhere."

Vlad descended the cellar steps two at a time and felt the chill of the room clutch him. He got into the cage room hoping to find his prisoners still suffering behind the bars, but instead several bars had been scorched and the door looked like it had been blasted multiple times. He searched the room from top to bottom but his captives were nowhere to be found. He pounded the wall with his fists in frustration and headed back to the attic, determined to find out what had happened in the cellar and who had a hand in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad called an immediate meeting with the Dracula family, Evie and Jonno. The Chosen One himself was running late and the attendees sat anxiously awaiting him in the dining room. Evie was seated at the far side of the table, a hundred thoughts running through her mind all at once. She had been thinking of contacting Xander to tell him of his father's demise. She'd seen right through Vlad's lie about the slayer and decided to get to the bottom of things. Surely Xander deserved to know what happened to Bertrand.

Vlad finally joined the gathering, entering the room in silence and sitting down in the chair at the head of the table. "I'm sure everybody's heard of Erin and Malik's escape by now," he began, the irritation of the fact radiating from him. "So, did any of you have a hand in this?"

Evie felt the eyes on her but refused to look anyone in the eye. At that moment, the wooden table seemed far more interesting, than any of their accusing glares.

"She was with Wolfie and I after Jonno arrived," Ingrid said, defending her.

"And before that she was with me," Vlad added with a sigh. Evie was a suspect of course but how could she have helped them escape if she was with a member of the family the whole time?

Jonno coughed and everyone gave him their attention. "It looks like the cage was broken from the inside so there's a high possibility that Erin and Malik escaped themselves with no help whatsoever." He gave Evie a sympathetic look and for that she was grateful.

Vlad nodded reluctantly. "We're going to have to say, for now, they broke out themselves, but if I find out that any of you had anything to do with it, there will be consequences." He glared at the blonde girl at the end of the table the whole time and watched as she stood, the sound of her chair scraping on the floor echoing around the room, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked. "We're not done here."

She hesitated by the door and turned to face him before speaking. "I used to think that what you were doing here was just and fair but you're nothing but a dictator. Someone steps a toe out of line and that's it, they're dust. You're wiping us out, Vlad. How long do you think we'll survive this? You're so set on helping the breathers that you're forgetting about your own people. I don't care what you do anymore but I want no part to play in it." She turned to the rest of the family. "Excuse me," she told them politely. "There's something that I must do." When she closed the door she waited to see if anyone would follow, and once she was sure she was alone she rushed to her room. When she got to her room she searched the drawer for a piece of paper and a pen. Once she had them in hand she began scribbling as quickly as she could.

_Dear Xander,_

_I'm afraid I write to you with terrible news. Your father, Bertrand De Fortunessa, has been slain. I spoke to the Chosen One and he informed me that a slayer had murdered him but there was something in his eyes that betrayed his words. That boy is not the mighty person everybody says he is. He is a dictator and I want everyone to know it. He aided me in getting my sister and her boyfriend here to speak to me but then ambushed them as they left, and after an unfair trial, sentenced them to death by dawn. Do not fret, they escaped and are hopefully far away from here now. Forgive my medieval method of sending this by bird but I want it to get safely to you. My telepathy skills aren't enough to reach you; I was only just able to communicate with my sister in Italy, so pigeon will have to do. I made quite a scene when Vlad gathered us all to tell us of the escape and I feel I can't stay here any longer. I'll be staying in a hotel near by._

_All my love,_

_Evie. _

She rolled up the paper and opened the window, searching for the little grey bird. She'd brought a pigeon with her from the academy and kept him on the roof outside where he blended in with all the others during the day. When he spotted her he skipped across the roof and cooed at her, tilting his little head. She smiled sweetly and attached the letter to its leg. "Now take this to Xander," she whispered, "and be quick about it." The pigeon took to the air and before long it was out of sight, flying across the horizon.

Xander De Fortunessa was studying in his tower room when he heard the soft bird call from outside. He crossed the room in three quick steps and opened his window, letting the pigeon and the cool night air in. The grey bird landed on his desk and pecked the wood, cooing. Xander retrieved the letter and smiled as he recognised the handwriting straight away. His smile soon faded as he read on and afterwards he grabbed a pen and began scrawling quickly on the nearest piece of paper he could find.

_Dear Evie, _he wrote.

_I'm on my way to England. Vlad must not know of out intentions. I'll find you when I get there. Stay safe._

_Love Xander. _

Once the pigeon was fed and on its way again, Xander began packing frantically.


End file.
